Photograph
by MissWoolHat
Summary: Not ATU Ringo has a twin sister named Regina. They grow up as each other's best friend, through all of Ringo's sickness, Rory Storm and the Hurricanes, and finally The Beatles, where Regina finds a boy that she might really love. Rated T because I swear and there will eventually be drug use.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So hopefully this will be a one-shot. Not too sure how that's going to work out. We'll see, I just got the urge to write. :) Enjoy**

* * *

The 7 year old boy and 7 year old girl rand around the small garden of a house in Liverpool, England.

"You can't catch me!" The young girl stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Wanna bet?" The floppy-haired boy retorted

Their chase continued for a good ten minutes before the 7 year-old out ran the boy for the last time. They both collapsed to the ground and giggled.

"I beat you. You're a boy and you couldn't even catch me!"

"I'll get you next time!"

The door of the house they were playing outside of opened and a plump, kind-looking woman with an apron stepped out of the door.

"Ringo! Regina! Come on in, it'd dinner time!"

Both of the children bolted upright and screamed "Baked potatoes!" And then barged into the house.

**XxXxXx**

Regina Starkey was sitting cross-legged on her bed with a camera on her lap and was humming a song to herself. Next to her was a stack of pictures she'd taken in the past months and a few that her mother took of her when she was younger. Regina found on on the bottom of the pile that was her and brother chasing each other in the backyard. She smiled to herself as the memory returned.

Just then, her clumsy brother, Ringo, decided to barge into her room. The twelve year-old had messy brown hair, big blue eyes, and a huge nose. At that moment he was only in his underwear.

"Ringo! Put a shirt on will ya? I promise, you're not that attractive." Regina flopped on her bead and covered her head with a pillow.

"Well, if that's what you think..." Her twin brother promptly ripped the pillow off her head and shoved his chest about two inches away from her face.

"EEEW! RINGO THAT'S DISGUSTING! MUM, RINGO'S SHAKING HIS MIDSECTION IN MY FACE!"

A voice from downstairs called up to the two pre-teens "You're both loonies! Lunch is almost ready. Ringo stop taunting your sister in about two minutes, Regina you have my permission to clunk him over the head, then please come eat."

Ringo pulled Regina up and said in a hushed voice "Hey, hey, let's go surprise her. We'll run into the kitchen and starting making funny faces and yelling." Regina nodded emphatically and quietly went downstairs.

They tiptoed into the kitchen while their mother's back was turned and then... "HI MUM! GERGLEFLAGARNOOBLE! BOO!" Mrs. Starkey whipped around and feigned shock.

"Oh my goodness, you scared me! Ringo, go put a shirt and pants on, we're having lunch in a few minutes." The boy grinned and ran upstairs, hopefully to return dressed.

Regina sat down at the table and grinned at her empty plate, imagining the deliciousness that would soon be there. Ringo came back down finally dressed and ready to eat.

Mrs. Starkey was an amazing cook. Anything she made turned out fabulously and was devoured. The Starkeys rarely had leftovers.

"Well you two, you're turning thirteen in a few weeks. It's not every day you have twins becoming teenagers. Do you want something special?" Elsie Starkey brought the Ham and cheese sandwiches over to her twins and sat down with them.

"I dunno mum, I have my camera. Maybe just a trip to London for a day might be nice." Regina wasn't one to ask for much of anything, she never wanted anything big or expensive.

"Yeah, mum. That'd be great!"

"I'll talk to your Dad about it, I think we should be able to manage that."

Ringo and Regina finished their lunches and went back to their daily business. Ringo went into his room and plucked on a banjo his step-father, Harry, had given him last Christmas. He was learning to play a few well-known songs on it. Things like Elvis and Chuck Berry, but he wasn't very good. Regina cringed every time he hit a sour note, but knew that her brother was having a great time.  
She, on the other hand, decided to go out and take some photos. Other than an aspiring photographer, Regina Starkey was a dancer. Her mother had given her a few lessons when she was younger and they had found that she had a natural talent for it, so she was put into weekly lessons.  
On her way to the park, Regina practiced her newest routine. It was a slow, lyrical number with someone singing in an ethereal language that the girl thought might have been some form of Gaelic. She carefully held her camera as she did a few chaine turns down the sidewalk. What Regina saw after she finished turning was a photo just waiting to be taken.  
A young boy about her age, maybe a few years younger was sitting underneath a tree looking up at the sky so innocently and deeply, like no one and nothing in the world was watching and no one could harm him. Regina brought her camera up to her eye and took a few shots and then zoomed in on the boy's face. Just as she was about to take the picture, he turned toward her. The twelve-year-old girl turned and ran the opposite way.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So not going to be a one-shot. :P Anyway, hope you liked the first chapter. Please review, I love reviews!  
I don't own The Beatles or anything else recognizable... DUH**

****It was July, 1943 and a surprisingly warm day in Liverpool, England. Regina Starkey was walking home from her friend Tammy's house where she had spent the night. The two girls had been practicing for their upcoming dance recital and comparing recently taken photos. When the friends had gotten up in the morning Tammy's mum, Eliza, told Regina that her mum had called and needed her home right away, so off she went.  
Regina's long, wavy hair swished around in the warm breeze and her eyes looked at all the things that could be photographed. she tried to take a picture of a beautiful lilac tulip blooming in the middle of a barren garden only to find that she was out of film. The rest of her walk home was spent admiring the summer beauty and trying to suppress the impatience she felt about turning thirteen in three days time.  
Regina was about to turn the knob on her house door, 10 Admiral Grove, but her step-father Harry had gotten there first.

"Regina come in. Sorry we had to call you away from Tammy's." He had very worried looking eyes

"Dad? What's going on?" The young girl entered the house and made her way into the kitchen where her mother was sitting.

"Ringo is very sick sweetie." Her mother began "We need to take him over to hospital so he can get feeling better."

"But, what's wrong with him?" Regina asked indignantly

"He says it hurts to breathe and he coughed up blood a little while ago... We wanted to wait until you got home to take him..." Elsie Starkey was obviously trying hard to hold back tears at the thought of her son in so much pain.

Regina bolted upstairs and into her brother's cluttered bedroom. She waded her way through dirty laundry and discarded papers with lyrics of 'failed' song attempts and sat on the edge of Ringo's bed. Her twin brother looked very pale and his mouth had blood on the corners.

"Ringo... You can't get sick again." Regina's plea was met with a weak smile from her brother

"Don't worry Reggie, I'll be-" His sentence was cut off my a coughing fit.  
Regina could see the pain in his face and called for their mum.

Both of their parents came running up the stairs. Took one look at Regina's face and at their son, lying on the bed and knew they had to get Ringo to the hospital.

**XxXxXx**

****In about ten minutes, the Starkey family was in the car and arriving at The Royal Liverpool Hospital. They hustled into the lobby and stood at the desk giving a very nice, but very slow temp all their information. Three nurses and a stretcher emerged from a door near the back of the lobby. They loaded Ringo on it and covered him with a cotton blanket. The three members of his family started to walk back with the nurses, but one said.

"I'm sorry, no children unless they're patients. You'll have to wait out here little girl." Regina's mum and dad smiled sadly at her. Normally they would fight something like this, but not in such a desperate situation.

Regina leaned over Ringo and whispered "Get better, I need to hear that horrible banjo playing soon." Then the stretcher and her best friend in the world were taken away from her.

The lanky girl sat down in one of the very uncomfortable lobby chairs and began to wait. She tried to look around the room for something she would take a picture of if her camera had film, but she couldn't find anything. Everything was so sterile, so white, and so impersonal. Regina started to feel very nervous, not only because her brother was terribly sick. She couldn't handle when her artistic eye couldn't find something to look at. When everything was so perfect, so clean, and so lifeless it made her go crazy. Regina abruptly stood up and walked outside of the hospital to get some fresh air, in there the air was stale and full of the smell of death and metal. She stood in the open Liverpudlian air for a few minutes, just staring at the sky, hoping that Ringo was going to be okay.  
After a few minutes that seemed like a few lifetimes to Regina, the kind-looking temp from inside was walking toward her with a cup of steaming something in her hand.

"Thought you might like some tea." She handed the cup to the girl and smiled. "Your parents are in a waiting room while the doctors look at your brother. You can come and sit with them if you'd like." Regina nodded emphatically. Usually she wasn't this shy, but she couldn't bring herself to say much to the woman. The temp took her hand and led her to a cozy room with some nice prints on the wall and a plant in the corner. A room much nicer then the lobby.  
Regina sat down next to her mother and looked up at the woman.

"Thank you." She said in a quiet voice. The temp smiled and closed the door behind her to go resume her post.

Regina finished her tea in a few gulps. It was little watery for her, but it was tea none the less. The young girl rested her head on her mother's lap and fell fast asleep. She hand't gotten much sleep the night before what with her sleepover, and the stress of the morning had worn her out.

A while later she was gently awoken by her father's gentle hand. "Hi luv, the doctor is supposed to come see us soon. I thought you'd like to be awake for that." Regina nodded and sleepily sat up.

Within five minutes a stocky doctor came into their little room. His name was Doctor Surm, he was a large Estonian man with a bald spot in his thick black hair.

"Mr. and Mrs. Starkey, I don't have great news. Your son has Pleurisy."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yay, I'm on a roll with this one right now. Please review, I like when people tell me what they think!  
Ummm... do you really think I own The Beatles and their families? You're funny...**

* * *

Monday at school went by in a blur, a slow-moving, slogging blur. Regina felt like everything was made of molasses in January. The sounds were muffled and it seemed to take forever to get from subject to subject. In English, she sat at the back of the room and doodled in her exercise book. Regina suddenly remembered the picture of the boy she took a picture of a few months ago. The innocence and happiness in his face, she realized that he reminded her of Ringo. They way he held himself and the pure, unclouded happiness on his face. Regina started to draw the photo from memory when she hear her teacher's voice say her name.

"And we always like to celebrate birthdays, and today Miss Regina Starkey is turning thirteen!" It took the teenager a moment to remember that today was her birthday. She had totally forgotten about it.

The entire class turned around and stared at Regina while they sang a horribly off-key rendition of the traditional song. It reminded her of Ringo's horribly off-key banjo playing. She held back tears until the song was finished. _It won't be long until I'm out of here now._ She thought to herself. The end of school bell rung and all the students drained out of the classroom. Today Tammy wasn't there waiting for Regina, she was on holiday until Wednesday.

As Regina was walking out of the classroom, her teacher called her over to her desk. The girl executed a perfect pivot turn and shuffled over to her teacher's desk.

"Regina, you weren't paying much attention today. You're usually one of my most enthusiastic students. Is there something going on?" It was true, Regina loved English, it was an excuse for her to read books and them write about them.

"Nothing." Regina mumbled. She didn't really feel like spilling all her feels out to her teacher. They weren't _that _close.

Her teacher reluctantly smiled "Okay, well fell better Regina. I hope you're in a better state tomorrow."

**XxXxXx**

The next day wasn't any better for the thirteen-year-old. She had gotten home the day before to find her parents gone to the hospital once again without her so they could check on Ringo. All she had to greet her was a note on the table telling her there was a salad in the fridge and some juice on the top shelf that she could have.

Regina was so upset that she didn't even want to go take pictures, or go to dance class. So she didn't. She sat at home, and did nothing.

The next months didn't get any better. Regina couldn't remember anything she had done in her classes, nor what she had done when she got home. She didn't want her brother's sickness getting in her way, but how could she help it? Her best friend, her brother, was lying in a hospital with fluid and blood clots in his lungs and she was just supposed to go on with her day and be happy and peppy as normal.

When Regina unlocked the door to her her house after school one day, she was greeted by the familiar sight of her parents sitting at the table their heads buried in papers. The were mumbling quietly to each other.

"Hi." Regina said in a dejected voice

Both of her parents turned around, as if they were shocked by her presence. Her father had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and her mother's were ringed with red.

"Hi darling. Come sit with us." Regina obeyed her father's request, but didn't accept either of their hugs

"Sweetie, we're sorry we've been gone so much. We wish we could be around more often, but I think you understand." Elsie reached for her daughter's hand.

Regina's father continued the speech. "Ringo's medical bills have been a lot, so we're going to have to cut back... Especially now that..." Her parents exchanged glances "Well, sweetie, Ringo has been taken to sanatorium. They say it'll help him get better soon."

That was the breaking point for Regina. She crashed out of the kitchen and upstairs. Her dresser drawers were slammed opened and rummaged through for any extra film she could find. She came by a blank roll in her stash and put it into her camera. She put it around her neck and opened her window. For years Regina had climbed out at sat on her roof when she couldn't sleep. And that's just was she was going to to right now. The thirteen year old swung her camera around to her back so it wouldn't hit the wall. In about three minutes she was situated comfortably on top of her house and was snapping pictures of an afternoon Liverpool.

About an hour later, Regina had run out of film. She lay on her back and stared at early evening sky. Everything seemed so perfect and happy, the clouds rolling by sometimes shading the sun, sometimes just reflecting its rays.

"Regina, please come down." Her mother sighed "We can go an see him once before he goes into the sanatorium." At this Regina slowly rose from the roof and climbed back into the house. She was going to see her brother, she had to look her best.

**XxXxXx**

****He was full of tubes and needles. His face looked distraught and pained, which it never did when he was awake. Regina went to the bedside and held Ringo's hand, he slowly opened his eyes and a strained smile appeared on his face.

"You didn't need to get all dressed up to see me. It's not like I could get all fancied up for ya." Regina was wearing a nice dress rather then her typical jeans and tucked in T-shirt. She smiled at her brother, holding back tears.

"Well, it wasn't just for you. Your ego's gotten a whole lot bigger since you came here. Is everyone paying attention to ickywittleWingo?" Ringo knew that his sister only made those jokes when she was really upset.

"I'll be okay Reggie. I promise. I won't leave you, you need someone to pose for your photos!" At that Regina lost it. She never cried. She hadn't cried in years, and it all came out.

It was at that moment that the nurses came into the room to take Ringo away.

"I'm sorry little girl, you'll have to leave now. We're taking your brother to the sanatorium. You'll get to see him again soon."

"I love you Ringo. You're the best brother ever."

"I'll see you soon Reggie. Love you too."

**AN: I promise things will get happier soon. Bear with me while I'm trying to be historically accurate. Please review, I like reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yay chapter 4, okay things start looking up from here on out. Hope you all are enjoying it... maybe enjoying isn't the right word. I just kind of re-read chapter three... Now I'm sad... SO HAPPY STUFF!**

_1955 - January _

All C's. Regina had never gotten a C in her life. And her report card was full of them. _Jesus Christ..._ She thought to herself _Can't wait to show mum and dad..._

Over the past school year Regina's grades, participation, and work ethic had plummeted. None of her teachers cut her any slack, even for the first few weeks after Ringo was put into the sanatorium. They didn't seem to care that one half of her was missing. Without Ringo there, Regina couldn't operate. Her mid just stopped and all she could do was take photos and dance. They were the only things that kept her going.

The fourteen-year-old went into the house, discretely placed the report card in front of her mum, set her bag down and walked out of the door camera in hand. She walked for a few minutes until she reached the park where she sat down in the middle of one of the grassy fields and just stared at the sky. she didn't even bother to take any shots. Regina heard footsteps behind her and she whipped around.

"H-Hullo." A boy about her age smiled down at Regina. He had blonde hair swept up into a quiff and DA, but not too greasy. His eyes were strikingly blue, and he was dressed like a teddy boy, one of the new fads in England.

"Hi." Regina responded.

"I've s-seen you around here a lot, you take a helluva lot of pictures." He had a bit of a stutter when he spoke

"Yeah, I guess I do. I'm Regina." She held out her hand to the boy who had sat down next to her

"Alan. N-N-Nice to meet you, luv. Hey, can I see some of those pictures?"

"I don't have any right now...Maybe some other time though." This boy was awfully forward, cute, but nosy.

An awkward moment of silence followed before Regina said "Well, I suppose I should go. I have school work to do."

"Alright... See you arou-round, girl." Alan smiled a cheeky smile and walked in the other direction.

The teenage girl meandered back to her house. She hadn't actually had a real conversation with a boy in ages. She had to admit that while slightly awkward, that one wasn't half bad. He seemed like a nice guy, for a teddy boy. Not that all teddy boys were horrid, but they did tend to be a little harsh and usually would only talk to their teddy girls.

Regina walked up to her door, opened it and met the disapproving eyes of her mother and step-father.

**XxXxXx**

_All A's. I guess I've gotten my head back in the game. _By the end of the second semester of 10th year, Regina had done it. She had decided that school was a thing that needed to happen, so she did it.

Lately she had started to hang out with Alan and his band _Al Caldwell's Texans. _They had all accepted their own. Ty, Johnny, and Lou were great guys, and they had a pretty good band too. The only thing they were missing was a drummer, but honestly they didn't really need one. After homework every day, she'd go over to the boys' rehearsals which were in Alan's basement and hang around with the boys for a while. And now that summer holiday had officially started, she'd be able to go over as much as she wanted.

"Mum! Home! Going to Alan's. Report card. Here! Love ya!"

"Reggie! Wait a mo!" Her mum came down from the top floor of their house.

Her mother took the report card from her hand and looked at the letters printed on the page. She took her daughter in her arms and smiled.

"Good job honey bun. Now, go have fun with Alan."

Regina walked over to the band practice that was at Alan's house and knocked on the door. Lou opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Reggie, c'mon in. We're holding an audition today!" The fourteen-year-old grinned. She loved watching the auditions.

When Regina entered Alan's bedroom she was greeted by a rousing chorus of "Hi!" and "It's _you!" _

"Hiya boys. I hear we're auditioning someone today. Who is he?" She seated herself next to Johnny and Ty on the floor.

"His name's George Harrison. Apparently he's one helluva guitarist. He's a bit young, but we'll see." Ty smiled

"S-still n-no drummer th-though." Alan grinned. He liked being the only skiffle band around without a back beat.

Just after he said that, the doorbell rang and the four boys ran downstairs trailed by Regina to answer the door for the alleged George Harrison. When Johnny opened the door Regina almost stumbled backward. It was the boy from the park last year that she had taken a picture of. His face hadn't changed, he still had those big, brown eyes and thick eyebrows with an innocent expression melded onto his face.

Everyone shook his hand and brought him into the living room. Alan went to get his mother, who insisted on making sure that all the new band members were "suited for duty." Regina walked over to George.

"Hi. I'm Regina." She stuck out her hand to the boy

"George. Nice to meet you." The teenage girl sat down on the couch next to George.

Alan re-entered with his mother who said nothing, just sat silently in the corner of the room while the boys started talking to George.

"So, George, want to play?" Ty asked

"Sure." The boy unpacked his guitar and strummed a chord before he began to play. Then he shocked the entire room by starting in on one of the hardest songs anyone could play. Raunchy.

When the last chord rang out, everyone just sat in silence. Alan, one of the hardest to please, started to clap. Regina smiled, she knew he'd be in no matter what.

"He's too young." Mrs. Caldwell's nasally voice piped from the corner

"B-ut Ma! Di-id you hear 'im?!"

"Yes, Alan. I heard him perfectly well, but he is _too young. _No way are you having him in the band." Regina couldn't believe that she was saying this while George was right there. The young girl stood up and told George to follow her.

He grabbed his guitar and they walked out on to the front porch. "Gee, I'm sorry George. Mrs. Caldwell isn't the nicest woman you'll ever meet. I sure think you should've gotten in."

George smiled "Nothing to worry about... There are plenty of other bands... I sure would have liked to work with them though."

Regina didn't know what to say to that, so she just smiled. A minute later Lou appeared in the doorway.

"I'm sorry mate, Alan's mum won't let ya in... Believe me, we really wanted you." He smiled a sympathetic smile

"Thanks mate. See ya around. By Regina." George smiled and walked away from the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay, so I had a couple of reviews saying that it was weird to have Alan's mom making these decisions, but that actually did happen. His mom had to approve everyone who auditioned for the band, and she thought that George was too young. Just letting you know in case you thought it was strange! Anyway, I still really don't own The Beatles or Rory Storm and the Hurricanes. **

Regina couldn't wait. After two years, her brother was coming home. Home to stay. School seemed to drag on forever that Friday, like she'd never escape the brick walls of her school. Her friends were practically excited as she was, they loved Ringo and had hated seeing Regina so upset. Everyone was throwing a party for Ringo after school and the impatience only grew throughout the day.  
When they were finally released, Regina, Tammy, and Joel, one of Ringo's best friends, headed back to the Starkey's house to get everything ready.

"Mum! We're here. Can we start getting things ready?" The three fifteen year-olds busted into the house.

"Of course! And happy birthday Reggie."

The teenager had practically forgotten that today was her birthday, she just knew that her brother was coming home and he turned fifteen today.

"Oh! Right! I'm a twin!" Regina grinned and bolted upstairs after her friends to get all the decorations ready.

They spent a good hour putting streamers up everywhere and making sure the cake wasn't burning. At about three in the afternoon people started arriving. Alan and the band were coming to play in the garden for people who wanted music, so they were the first ones to arrive.

"Hey Reg!" Johnny, Ty, and Lou came in first with all their instruments.

Alan followed with his guitar in hand. "Hi Reg. Hey, c-can I t-talk to you for a m-mo?"

"Yeah. Guys, keep greeting people. I'll be back." She and Alan walked up to her room.

He set down his guitar and turned toward Regina who was doing pirouettes in the middle of the room. When she landed a double Alan walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. Regina's face was very confused as she looked into Alan's very blue eyes. He slowly leaned closer and it hit Regina what was about to happen.  
Her first kiss was quite nice. Alan certainly wasn't a bad kisser my any stretch of the imagination.

"Oh..I...Well...That was an awfully nice birthday present." Was all that Regina could put together

Alan smiled and took her hand "I h-hoped it would be."

**XxXxXx**

It was like floating on air. Regina had never been so happy in all her life. She was waiting for her brother to come home, it was their birthday and she had just been kissed.  
Downstairs was bustling, it seemed like there were a million people crammed in only a few rooms, waiting for Ringo. When the doorbell finally rang, everyone attempted to hide as Regina went to open the door.  
And there was Ringo, looking almost exactly like he did before. He was a bit taller and his hair was longer, but his blue eyes were exactly the same and his smile reminded Regina of all the times the had together. She practically jumped on her twin brother when she saw him. They stood, hugging for a good long time. When they finally let go, everyone jumped out with a rousing chorus of "Happy Birthday."

"Jeez Reggie, you didn't skimp did you?" Ringo's sister smiled and they walked into the kitchen.

Regina watched as her brother saw all his old friends, and met some new ones. He looked so happy just to be home with his family and friends. As he walked through the large amount of people, they gave him gifts and talked. Everyone was smiling. Regina wished that every day could be this perfect.

Later, the fifteen year old found herself in the garden listening to Alan and the rest of the band. They sounded kind of off tonight, like they weren't quite grounded. Ringo meandered his way out to his sister and sat down with her.

"I've missed you Rings."

"I've missed you too Reg."

"No late night drumming... I couldn't sleep for the first week."

The band had just finished playing a song and Lou's head shot up from his guitar.

"Drums? You play drums?" He asked Ringo

"Last time I checked. Unfortunately they didn't have a spare kit in the hospital." He smiled back at the boys.

The four of them shared a look and turned they're attention back to Ringo.

"Want to be in a band?" Ty asked

**XxXxXx**

_2 Weeks Later..._

"Thank goodness it's Friday. I don't think I could have handled one more moment of that darn book. I mean, who reads Jules Verne anyway?" Regina was happily ranting to Tammy, knowing that her day could only get better.

"Hey, Regina, want to come over tonight?" Tammy asked

"Hey, that'd be fun, but Alan and Ringo want me to come to practice first. They have a new song that they want me to hear."

"Gear! I'll see ya then!" Tammy turned down her street, which left Regina to walk the rest of the way home thinking about things.

"Ringo! You ready to go to Alan's?" Regina's parents had decided to take Ringo out of school since he had missed so much, they figured that he would be happier if he was just at home, getting back into the swing of things after two years away from home.

She walked up the stairs and stuck her head in Ringo's room. The teenager was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey sleepyhead, you have to go be a drummer, remember?" Ringo finally got out of bed and put a button down on over his undershirt.

When he turned and faced Regina, his eyes were red and they looked almost forlorn. "Rings, what's wrong?" Regina asked

"I don't know... I just woke up today and felt sad. Like nothing was right, and it was all my fault." Regina sat down on Ringo's bed with her brother

"Rings, everything's okay. Nothing bad has happened. You're just still getting used to being at home again, I mean, you spent two years away. I can't imagine coming home and jumping back into a normal routine would be easy. But hey, I think that the band is doing you wonders, the boys love you, and you're having so much fun. So let's go to Alan's, and we'll have a great time. Okay?"

Ringo smiled at his sister. She had always had the knack to make anyone feel better when they were down. Regina was that type of person who never seemed to be sad herself, but wanted anyone who was to feel better. Like she wanted the entire world just to be the happiest place around.

"Okay. Let's go"

Regina knew that her brother wasn't feeling one hundred percent better, but she hoped that she'd helped a little bit.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Yay for another chapter! Thanks soooo much to NatashaPavlova for all her reviews and helping me decide who is going to have a romance with who. :D Okay, so, as stated in every chapter I don't own The Beatles and I certainly don't own Rory Storm and the Hurricanes either. (Imagine having that as a band name... It's really long...Every time you audition "Band's name _" The blank would be too small... ANYWAY Back to the typing.)**

"Rory S-Storm and the Hurric-canes." Alan said "That's our new n-name."

"Well, if ya don't mind me askin', who the hell is Rory Storm?" Ty asked incredulously

"Me." Alan glared at Ty as if he'd asked the worst thing possible.

"I guess I can go for that." Lou said, Johnny nodded in agreement.

"Who's Rory Storm then?" Ringo piped up

"Me." Alan said

"So, do ya want us call you that now?" Ty demanded

"Yes, I bloody well do!" Alan yelled; as soon as he started yelling or singing his stutter was gone

"Alright then Mistah Storm..." Ty said sarcastically "You bloody pompous toad." He added under his breath, but it wasn't quite quiet enough

"_What _did you just c-call me, Ty?" Alan was clenching his teeth together

"I said you're a bloody pompous toad, you are!"

Alan launched himself at Ty and they went down together, yelling and screaming. After a few moment of that Regina got too fed up.

"SHUT IT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

The two boys stopped, Ty, mid-punch. They slowly broke apart when they saw Regina's red face. She wasn't one to show her emotions that often, and even Ringo was a little startled. For a moment, Regina just stared at them, and then she spoke through clenched teeth.

"Ty O'Brien, goddammit, it's just the fucking name of a band, what the hell does it matter? And if Alan wants to be called something else, who the hell cares? He's still the same goddamn person!"

"Just because you're his girl-" Ty wasn't able to finish

"And you," Regina turned her attention to Alan "Just because he called you a few names, is no fucking reason to launch yourself at him. Get a hold of your goddamn temper. Now," Regina stated, raking a few hairs off her face "I'm going home, because I don't want to deal with you nutters today." She grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

"Well man, you screwed that up." Lou said to Alan

"Royally, I might add." Johnny said, looking at Ty.

Alan shot them all glaring looks and bolted after Regina. He caught up with her at the end of his street.

"Reg, l-look I-"

"Alan Caldwell, you leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you or any of your loony band mates. I'm going to walk away now, and you're _not _going to follow me." Regina's face was still bright red, and it didn't look like it was going to get any better soon.

"But, Reg!" Before she could protest, Alan kissed Regina.

When he broke off, the amount of rage in the young girl's face was indescribable.

"Don't call me, Alan. I'll call you. I'm not breaking up with you, but don't call and _don't _come to the house." With that she walked away and Alan watched as she disappeared around the corner.

**XxXxXx**

Ringo knocked on her sister's door. She had been quite silent for a few days, and not knowing what to do, Ringo had stayed out of the way. But when he'd walked downstairs earlier, Alan, now Rory, was at the door. He was holding a nice-looking bouquet of flowers and a note in one hand. He looked awfully sad and dejected, like some sort of lost puppy. He had begged to see Regina, but to no avail, Ringo didn't think his sister would appreciate the unexpected by a boyfriend, so he took the flowers and card and sent Rory on his way.

"What?" Regina responded from the highly decorated door

"Erm... Can I come in?" Ringo asked

"Course." The large-nosed boy sheepishly opened his sister's door and walked in.

"So that's who was at the door." Regina too the flowers from Ringo after setting down her camera.

She ripped open the card and looked and the sheet of notebook paper.

_Look Reg, I know I was being a dick, and I'm sorry. I really am. Please call. There's a new Elvis film out. Come see it with me?  
Rory _

"Damn that boy..." Regina muttered.

She stood up and found a vase that was sitting on her dresser and put the flowers in it. She set them on her window sill so they could catch the nonexistent Liverpudlian sunlight.

"I guess your back together again?" Ringo asked

"I guess so. He found my weakness."

"Elvis?"

"Elvis." Regina nodded.

Ever since she was little, she'd loved the man, not necessarily for his singing, it wasn't that good, but the fact that he dressed and acted so outlandishly. He wasn't afraid to be over the top or himself, and Regina admired that in a person.  
Rory was being a dick, but he knew that he was doing it, which it what Regina found lovable. The fact that he'd admit it, and the fact that ninety percent of the time he was a great guy.

Regina sighed "Thanks for bringing these Rings. You're the top." Ringo smiled back at his sister, hugged her and went of to practice a new song the band was going to be playing at The Cavern club on Friday.

**XxXxXx**

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Caldwell, it's Regina, is Rory around?"

"So he got you all to call him that... It's his nickname, you know. Ah well, let me call him down."

Regina listened to Rory's mum call him down from his room, when he answered the phone he sounded surprised.

"Reg?"

"Hiya... Um... Yeah, hi..." The teenager couldn't really figure out what to say

"So, did Ringo give you the stuff?"

"The stuff? Oh, yeah, that he did."

"Look Reg, I really am sorry, I was being an asshole and it was stupid, and I'm so sorry and-"

"How about the film tonight? Pick me up at six? Good? Good. See ya, bye." Regina hung up the phone and smiled, she knew, on the other end of the line, Rory was grinning like a five-year old boy.

"Mum! I'm going out with Rory tonight." The teenage girl walked into the kitchen where her mother was cooking

"Who is Rory?"

"Oh, right, well Alan decided to change his name. Apparently his mother had been calling him Rory for years. It's his middle name, and I suppose he likes it better than Alan."

"Well, I'm glad that you two are back together. I like that boy. He might be a little rebellious, but I think it does you good, sometimes you seem too good Reggie." Mrs. Starkey smiled at her daughter "Go get your brother, it's lunch time."

The rest of the day seemed to zoom by, and when 5:45 came around, Regina realised it would probably be a good idea if she actually got ready instead of practicing her dance routine until Rory came to the door. She chose a red and white polka-dotted dress and a pair of black and white saddle shoes.

When Rory came to the door, Regina was almost ready. She grabbed her small canvas bag and rushed downstairs.

"Gee Reg, I feel humble compared to you!" Rory smiled and pecked her cheek. He was wearing his typical leather jacket, white under shirt, and jeans with his hair in a quiff.

"Darling, you have no idea." Both of them practically fell over in a fit of giggles

**AN: I promise things will actually start happening now... I tried to ease into the name change. You have no idea how many times I wrote Alan and then had to go re-type Rory... Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Welcome to the next chapter... Erm.. Don't have much to say, OH if you were wondering, the romance is now for sure going to be between Regina and George. :) Hope that makes y'all happy! :) Peace and Love and all that, and I don't own The Beatles or Rory Storm and the Hurricanes **

_1959 _

Regina loved The Cavern. It made her feel at home. All those people gathering for great music, and alcohol, but that wasn't the point. The boys were playing three songs that night following The Quarrymen.  
The eighteen year old girl arrived at the venue, she went immediately to the dance floor and listened to the music. Some small girl group was just leaving the stage and The Quarrymen were next. Regina noticed that George, the one who had auditioned all those years ago for Rory, had gotten himself into a band. And not only that, but he was the lead guitarist. They were _really _good. The only thing that was off was the drummer, he didn't seem to be able to keep a completely steady beat. Always just a teensy bit off, but George and the other four boys were very, very talented.

When Regina's boys came out after The Quarrymen, they played a few old numbers before Ty started talking.

"Well, I think we'd like to try a new one out on all of you. It's called "Rockabilly." " Ty's voice could hardly be heard, everyone cheered when he stepped back from the microphone.

It was a fast paced song, and Rory's voice sounded great with all the guitars. It sounded kind of jive-like, but it wasn't exactly. Regina loved it, and couldn't wait to tell the boys what she thought.

After the show Regina headed back stage and was accosted by Rory and Ringo. The other boys hung back, but she cold tell they were all extremely excited.

"REG! We're going to Hamburg!" Rory was jumping around like a little boy

"They chose two bands to go, and we're one of them!" Ringo finished

For a moment Regina couldn't say anything, she was going to lose her boys to the horrors of Hamburg, but then she realised this could be their big break. "Oh boys! That's so amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

"And you're coming with us!" Rory picked Regina up and twirled her around.

"What?" Regina demanded when Rory put her down "I can't go to Hamburg! I have... School."

"Reg, you just finished high school. You don't have school." Ringo pointed out

"Oh... Well I have... Dance classes!"

"Reggie, you're the best dancer I know, you can take a break, and don't give me the camera excuse, it's not like they don't have film in Germany." Rory shut her up with a kiss.

"Now, let's go get some drinks." Ringo smiled

**XxXxXx**

Regina was drunk, and boy did she know it. Everything just seemed wonderful and fantastic. She had a boyfriend, she was finished with High School, she was going to Hamburg... Everything was beautiful.

"Ringo Shmingo?" She asked her brother "Can we go get another one?" She held out her glass to her brother.

"Umm... No. I think it's time we took you home."

"But I don't wanna leave. It's nice here."

Rory swaggered over and put his arm around Regina "We should s-stay. You-" He said, poking Ringo's chest "should stop b-being a party p-pooper. Get a d-drink."

"Uh-uh. I'm taking you two home."

The other three boys had declined drinks and gone home to tell their families the news. Ringo, Rory, and Regina, the three R's had left the cavern at about ten, and it was now almost 12:30.

Ringo grabbed his sister's and Rory's hand and dragged them out of the pub and into Rory's car.

"N-Now, listen t-to me, m-man. I'll d-drive home." Rory's words were extremely slurred as he talked to Ringo.

"Erm. Rory, no way, man. You're hammered. Get in the car, mate."

The car ride to Rory's was interesting.

"99 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, 99 BOTTLES OF MILK!" Rory started to sing

Regina joined in on the next line "TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, 98 BOTTLES OF JUICE!"

Richard Starkey wanted to bang his head against the steering wheel. By the time they were at Regina's boyfriend's house they were down to 85 and Ringo couldn't take anymore.

"G-night, darlin'." He sloppily kissed Regina

"Nightie, night, Rory Shmory." Ringo started to drive away and Regina began to sing again.

"85 BOTTLES OF-"

"REGINA STARKEY! Stop singing!"

"Ooooh... Don't be so loud! Shhhh! I'll stop if it makes ya feel better."

**XxXxXx**

All Regina could feel was throbbing pain. She woke up and felt like something was crushing her head. Like two fists were pressing on her temples.

"Shit..." She muttered

"Is that anyway to say good morning?" Her mother's voice boomed over her head.

"Oh, mum, don't yell!"

"Someone had one too many drinks last night." Mrs. Starkey lowered her voice and sat on her daughter's bed.

"Oh mum, get me a Panadol will ya?"

"Of course, darling." Regina's mother went into the bathroom to get her daughter some medicine.

The eighteen year old slowly sat up and dangled her feet over her bed. She didn't remember how she'd gotten home last night. She only recalled singing very loudly in the back of Rory's car, which was probably still parked outside her house, she thought that her brother had driven home. When her mum came back she gulped down the water and pill.

"Take a shower and come eat some breakfast, you'll feel a lot better. And then we can talk about Hamburg."

Regina did feel better after taking a nice warm shower, and when she went downstairs her parents and Ringo were at the table eating eggs and bacon. She grabbed some eggs, and no bacon, being the vegetarian that she was.

"Morning, luv." Her dad smiled

"Hi."

"How's the head?" Ringo asked teasingly

"I think you know how it's doing up there."

"Well, I hear that your brother's band has been asked to go to Hamburg, and that they want you to come too." Mrs. Starkey didn't like to beat around the bush about subjects.

"So I've heard. I'm really proud of them." Regina smiled through a mouthful of eggs

"Look mum, I really want to go, this could be our big break. And Regina's out of high school now, and I don't want to go without her, she's my sister and my best friend. And I'm pretty sure the rest of the guys are going, and I don't want them to have to get a new drummer, it would be really complicated and not fun. I think Regina would want to go too, I mean she hasn't been out of the country, and neither have I, and it would be an adventure for both of us! And-"

"Ringo, give us a chance to speak." Mr. Starkey was practically laughing at his son

"Listen, you two. We want you to go. We know that Hamburg can be a, not-so-safe city, but we trust you and we think that Liverpool can be a little too safe sometimes. So, Ringo, Regina, you're going to Germany.

**XxXxXx**

Germany was absolutely amazing. It was a beautiful place, hopping with people and places to go. When the band arrived in Hamburg, they were all a little bit shocked. They were expecting something a bit more... uptight, but Hamburg was anything but uptight. Before the gig everyone decided to take tours around the city. Lou, Johnny, and Ty, the three inseparables went off in their own direction to look around.

"Rings, do you want to come with Rory and me? We're going to go walk around a bit." Regina plopped her suitcase on her bed

"Nah... I'm not feeling too great. You guys go ahead."

"Are you okay? You aren't getting sick, are you?" Regina's brow furrowed as she walked over to her brother

"Regina, I'm almost nineteen, I think I can take care of myself. I'll be fine!" Ringo laughed at his sister's worried expression

"But, I don't want to leave you alone. We're in a different country, who knows what their number for 999 is?"

"Regina, I'm not going to need any version of 999. My head just hurts a little. I'm not a good traveler."

"He'll be fin, Reg. Come on, let's go have some fun." Rory grabbed his girlfriend's hand

"Okay," Regina said reluctantly "but if anything happens..."

"It won't!" Ringo shooed his friend and his sister out of the door to go explore Hamburg.

**AN: Well, I meant to have more happen in this chapter, but I felt like it was dragging on. So I really promise that the next chapter will be eventful! Please review, they make me happy, and then I get to talk to people!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Alright guys, pay attention. Welcome to the chapter where I throw historical accuracy OUT THE WINDOW! I don't usually do that, but hey what are fanfic for? I hope y'all don't mind! Yay stuff! Okay, so if you're reading this, apparently you've liked it so far, or are suffering through it, and either way, THANKS! Anyway, please R&R, it makes everyone feel better when you click the pretty, shiny, lovely button at the bottom!  
Nope, don't own 'em. **

Regina couldn't stop taking pictures. Everything was so different from Liverpool. They had to get two new film rolls before Rory had to refuse, as he was out of money. The couple went window shopping and had a bite to eat with the few dollars that Rory had kept for food and not for film. They met some lovely people who helped them speak German. Regina had bought a little book, but it wasn't very helpful when trying to hold a conversation.

By the end of the day, Rory and Regina had learned a few very useful German phrases, and were tired out. They went back to the hotel and rested up for the performance that evening. At seven they were off to The Indra and Kaiserkeller to perform with The Quarrymen, who were now calling themselves The Beatles.

The place was packed. There was hardly any room to move, and since Regina wasn't part of the band, technically, she had to live in the crowd for the next little while. The German crowds were exponentially different from the ones at home, the were really rowdy and just went up on the stage whenever they pleased. Regina was almost scared of them. She ended up dancing with two people, one man about her age, and a woman who was a little older. They were really enjoying the music, and one of the men was really excited to have his friends listen to The Beatles. They decided to go outside for some air after Rory Storm and the Hurricanes.

"I'm Klaus, this is Astrid." The man said. He had shaggy brown hair, very full lips, and a very angular face. His eyes were very pensive and he looked as if he were always thinking deep thoughts. Astrid had very blonde hair, it was cut a little shorter than Klaus's and swept off to the left. It suited her round face and button nose; she looked like the type of person who was always happy.

"I'm Regina, I'm here from Liverpool with Rory Storm and the Hurricanes." Regina shook each of their hands

After talking for a while more, Regina had to go catch up with the boys who were partying in the club. She said goodbye to Klaus and Astrid after telling them where they were staying, so they could come and visit her. Regina walked into the club and spotted Lou.

"Hey, man. Do you know where the rest of the boys are?"

"Ty and Johnny are at the hotel, they fell asleep on the bar counter after too many beers. I think your brother is at the bar, probably drinking milk. I've got no clue where your boyfriend is, though." Lou smiled and wet back to his dancing

Regina made her way over to the bar where she found Ringo, drinking, much to her surprise, alcohol. "Hiya. I didn't think you drank."

"Tonight seemed like a good time to start." Ringo looked happy, but his eyes told a different story

"Silly boy. Hey, do you know where Rory is? I want to tell his what a good job you guys did tonight."

"What? You can't tell me? Just because I'm your brother?"

Regina kissed his cheek "You're the best drummer I know. Now, where is my boyfriend?"

"I think he's backstage. Wanted some time to himself after the show."

"Thanks."

Regina made her way backstage. Realising she had no idea where the dressing room was, she asked a nice-looking guy.

"Hey, do you know where Rory Storm and The Hurricanes are living back here?"

"Yeah, I think it's room 12A. You a fan girl?" The boy had a Liverpudlian accent, and Regina recognized him as one of The Beatles

"Nah, just a girlfriend. Thanks, hey great job tonight." She smiled and went to find the room.

When she opened the door, Regina was greeted by a sight she never wanted to see. The first thing she noticed were the clothes strewn around the room, then her eyes made their way to the couch where her boyfriend was on top of some German blonde. They both turned their heads toward the opened door. The blonde screeched and Rory fiercely swore.

"Fuck you Alan Caldwell!" Regina yelled. He hated it when his real name was used. The eighteen-year old ran out of the dressing room and out of the club, tears streaming down her face.

**XxXxXx**

Regina stopped running when she got to the hotel. She leaned against the building, not caring who saw her and broke down. How could ROry do something like that to her? They'd been together for almost 4 years, he couldn't just abandon her now. But, he had, and apparently he could do this to her. Apparently he didn't care one way or another about her.

She didn't know how long she stayed there, but eventually Regina felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the eyes of the only consistent person in her life, her brother. Regina fell into his arms, and Ringo led her into the hotel. He stopped at the front desk and got a different room for the two of them to share. They went upstairs and into their room.

"I'm going to go get our luggage, I'll be right back." Ringo kissed the top o his sister's head and went to get their things.

Later that evening, after eating lots of room service potato chips and tea, there was a knock on the hotel room door. Regina answered it, being as Ringo was busy stuffing his face. She was not happy to see that is was her, now former boyfriend. Before Regina could say anything, Ringo was at the door.

"Oh, no you don't, man. Don't you _dare _say even a word to my sister. You've crossed the line."

"Look, Ringo, I can talk to whoever I want to talk to. So let me in, I have something to say to Regina."

"No," Ringo said adamantly "no one hurts the people that I love. No one, do you hear me?"

"Open the goddamn door all the way. I have something to say to Regina. I don't fucking care who you are, I have the right to talk to her."

"Stop it boys." Regina said timidly.

But they didn't stop "NO. You know what, _Alan, _I quit! You just lost your drummer! Goodbye, and never come back!" Ringo shut the door in Rory's face

"Ringo, what did you just do?" Regina's eyes were full of tears again "You loved being in that band!"

"Reg, you're so much more important than they are. You're my sister. Family comes first. Do you hear me? Family always comes first. Screw those sons of bitches who can't even offer the best girl I know, a serious relationship. Screw them." Ringo took his sister into his arms and held her tightly.

**AN: Look at me! Two chapters in a day. So, I hope you're liking it! Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay erm... stuff happens in this chapter... it's pretty gear... Yep. Oh, and I totally am old enough to own The Beatles... NOT**

Regina tried to be happy, tried to pretend that everything was okay, but she couldn't. Her world had been turned upside down in some foreign country, where she had only her brother, not even her parents.

"Damn boys." She muttered under her breath. Regina's tears had stopped and the anger was setting in. When she woke up the next morning, her head felt horrible from all the crying the night before.

She didn't really want to get up, so Regina grabbed a book from her suitcase and went directly back to the horrid hotel bed and started to read. About an hour later, Ringo decided to get himself out of bed.

"Morning Reggie." He came over and hugged his sister.

"Hiya Rings." Regina put the book down and decided it was time to take a shower and get dressed.

"How are you?"

"How do you think?" Regina hated when people asked her that

"Sorry... I just-"

"Don't worry. C'mon, let's get our day going. We can still explore the city. I get the shower first!"

Ringo smiled, he knew that Regina wasn't okay, but at least she wasn't doing the self pitying thing that a lot of girls did. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do now. The band had been his life for the past three years, and he had never imagined them breaking up, or at least losing their drummer. Ringo was brushing his teeth when he heard the phone ringing. He ran out to get it before the caller hung up.

"Hullo?"

"Hi," Said a voice with a German accent "is Regina there?"

"Erm... Who is this?"

"My name's Astrid, I met her yesterday and wanted to visit."

"Hold on just a mo." Ringo didn't hear the shower, so he thought it was safe to yell.

"Reg, phone, someone named Astrid."

"Ooh! Okay, coming!" Regina responded, sounding really excited

"She'll be right here." Regina came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair and a fuzzy bathrobe on. She grabbed the phone from her brother.

"Hi Astrid!"

"Hi Regina, I thought that Klaus and I might pop over today, if that's alright with you."

"That sounds fabulous. When do you think you'll be over?"

"How about noon?"

"That sounds great, I'll see you then! Bye!" Regina hung up the phone and smiled a genuine smile

"You get to meet new friends!" She danced around Ringo

"When did you meet them?"

"Last night at the show. We went outside and talked for a while. Astrid is a photographer and Klaus plays bass and draws. They're both so amazing, I love them, and now they're coming over!"

Ringo smiled, it was good to see her sister excited and not so down.

**XxXxXx**

Even though Regina hadn't felt this low in years, she was really happy that Astrid and Klaus were coming to visit. She decided to go downstairs and wait for them. When she left the room, she almost bumped into a tall man about her age.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She looked at his face and saw that it was George Harrison from The Beatles and the boy who had auditioned all those years ago.

"Hey! Regina! Are you here with Rory?" George smiled a huge smile, showing all his teeth.

The girl's face fell "Well, not anymore, but how are you? You guys sound fantastic!"

"Oh, I'm great, I love being in a band, but what happened with Rory?" Regina didn't want to talk about it, but decided she didn't want to walk away from George either.

"He decided that a blonde German girl was better for sex than I was for a relationship." She looked down at her feet, telling herself not to cry. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at George, her vision blurry from tears that shed didn't want there.

"I'm so sorry- I don't know what to say..." George genuinely looked lost for words.

Regina sniffed and smiled "Don't worry, you didn't know."

"Can I walk you somewhere?"

"I'm just going downstairs, but you can certainly walk me that far." Regina smiled and they walked down to the lobby.

"Anything else I can do for ya?" George smiled

"Just do whatever you were going to do before, and have fun at it."

"I was going to the loo... Thought I suppose that could potentially be a fun experience." Regina laughed. Just as she was about to respond, Astrid and Klaus walked through the door.

They grinned at her and rushed over. Klaus then saw George and looked like he was about to faint.

"You're a Beatle aren't you?" He asked George

"Yeah, that's me. Lead guitar."

"You boys have a really great sound. I loved it last night." Regina and Astrid looked at each other and attempted not to crack up over Klaus's fanboying.

"Well thanks, I could take you up to meet the other boys if you'd like."

"I'd love to! Astrid, Regina is that okay with you?"

" 'Course. We were just going to go back up anyway, unless Regina had something planned." Astrid smiled at her friend

The four began walking to the stairs. Klaus kept talking to George while Astrid and Regina started a conversation.

"Klaus is a sweetie." Regina said watching the boys' animated hand gestures

"He is that. Sometimes I wish he had a girlfriend though, I think he needs one."

"You aren't together?" Regina had gotten that vibe from them last night

"We used to be, but it just wasn't working, so now we're just friends. Hey, do you want to take some photos today? I brought some film, it might be fun!"

"I'd love to, might get Ringo off my back if I start doing normal things."

"What do you mean? Normal things?"

Regina had forgotten she hadn't told Astrid about Rory "Oh... Well last night after I left you guys, I found out the Rory really like fucking blonde, German girls." Astrid stopped at the top of the stairs

"What? Oh my god, how horrible can you be? I mean, I've known you for less than 24 hours, and I know that you are so wonderful, how could he do that to you?"

"I don't know... It's just really horrible..."

"Well then, you definitely need Astrid therapy. Let's go meet the boys, and then we're going to my place." Regina hugged her newly found friend and the caught up with Klaus and George.

"I'm going to go get Ringo, is it okay if he comes too, George?" Regina asked

"Absolutely, the boys love meeting people."

Regina knocked on her hotel room door and gathered her twin, then they went off to meet the Beatles.

**XxXxXx**

"Boys, I have some people you should meet." George yelled opening the door to an extremely noisy hotel room.

The four other boys whipped their heads up from their instruments to look at the newcomers. One was sitting at a piano, he had a round chubby face, a baby face, and his hair was in the traditional quiff. Another one was sitting in a window seat, his hair was down and his bangs hung in his face, he also had huge black sunglasses on. Yet another was sprawled out on the couch, his curly hair attempting to look like a quiff, but miserably failing. The final boy was sitting with his guitar, he had a beaky nose, and angular chin and was sporting a very silly expression.

"Everyone, this is Klaus, Astrid, Regina, and Ringo. Klaus, Astrid, Regina and Ringo, these are," George first pointed to the one at the piano "Paul, Stu," Was the boy in the window "Pete, who loves that couch, and John." Was the guitar boy.

"Hey," Paul pointed at Ringo "You play for Rory Storm!"

"I did do, just quit the band last night, actually." Ringo smiled at him

"That's a drag, you're a good drummer mate." Stu sympathised with Regina's brother

Everyone got settled and people started mingling John and Ringo started talking, while Klaus, George and Pete quickly got into what looked like a deep conversation. Regina and Astrid made their way over to Stu. The beginning of the conversation was a bit awkward, Stu and Astrid both being shy, Regina had to do most of the talking, which she wasn't really in the mood for, but once they got talking, Astrid and Stu really seemed to hit it off. They seemed to compliment each other. They were both interested in painting, Stu liked to do it and Astrid liked to photograph it.

"Mostly I like to take pictures of people, but I think, for some reason, photographing art that has already been made can turn out to be really interesting too."

Regina left them to their conversation and went to bother her brother. "Hiya, Rings. Hi John."

"Hey Reg. We were just talking about Liverpool. You know, John lives not too far from us!"

"Yeah, I figured that all the bangin' in my neighborhood must have been your brother. I'm surprised your mum lets you keep him."

Regina laughed a genuine laugh "Well, I figured he'd better stick around, if it weren't for me, he wouldn't have been in the band anyway!" Until then, it hadn't really hit her that she would no longer have any affiliation with Rory Storm and the Hurricanes.

"Hey, what made you quit? You fellas sounded really gear."

"Oh, well.." Ringo looked at Regina, asking for permission with her eyes.

"Well, Rory was my boyfriend and then he found someone who could apparently do him better." Regina muttered

"Bastard." John said

"That he is. Hey, Reg, I think we should get going, these guys have a show to go to in a bit." Ringo said

"That we should. Klaus, Astrid, we have to skedaddle, the boys have a show."

Klaus bid his friends goodbye, and Regina caught Stu giving Astrid a kiss on her cheek. And so, they had met The Beatles, and Regina's day had gotten indefinitely better.

**AN: Alright guys, there might be a long absence with this and all my stories. I have to go back to school and am in a really intensive play right now, so I apologize in advance!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: It's time for Astrid therapy! Not entirely sure what's going to happen yet, but we'll see. :)  
Don't own 'em. Never have. Never will. **

"Come with me, we have things to do." Astrid began to pull Regina out of the hotel

"Goodbye sibling, I am being abducted by a lovely German girl!" Regina yelled back at Ringo

She heard her brother laugh and ask Klaus to stick around for a while. Astrid took her down the block to a crowded bus depot. Regina had no idea how anyone was supposed to keep the different stops straight. Everyone was moving everywhere, they just didn't stop. People were yelling, smoking, and fighting. Regina stuck as close as she could to Astrid. Somehow they managed to actually get on the bus without getting beat up too badly, or their eardrums damaged. The bus was nearly as bad. People had dogs, guitars, and cigarettes all over the place. The eighteen-year-old Liverpudlian had no idea how these people lived. She didn't think she could handle this many people _all the time. _

When she and Astrid fought their way off the bus, they were in a different looking part of town. It seemed more relaxed, and maybe a little bit more artsy. There were apartments above little shops all along the street. Astrid led her to a little cafe called Hegeperle.

"Astrid, what the hell does "Hegeperle" mean?" Regina asked pointing up at the flickering neon sign

"Erm... I think the best translation would be Hege Pearl..." She said, not really helping with Regina's question.

"Then, what does "hege" mean?!" The Brit asked, starting to giggle.

"I have no idea." Both women broke into a fit of giggles as they walked into "Hegeperle."

They went to the lovely hidden staircase in the back of the cafe, that apparently only the residents knew about because the coffee lady looked very confused when the friends disappeared seemingly by apparation. The stairs seemed to go on forever, but when they finally reached the very top, Astrid opened a door into a very green hallway. She made a sharp left turn and opened the door to an apartment.

It was a studio, two small beds, the tiniest kitchen in the world, and _art. _Every single wall was covered in either Klaus's drawings or Astrid's photos. It was set up beautifully. Some of Astrid's paintings were also displayed on the walls or on easlels in the centre of the room. It was amazing the differences between Astrid's and Klaus's art. The young man had a hand for detailed black and white work, while Astrid did the simplest things, but they had the most profound beauty that Regina had ever seen.

"Astrid... This is amazing."

"Well, it's home. It's quite crowded, but we don't mind."

"I love it. I wish I could live here with you both."

Astrid laughed at that comment "Oh Reggie... Come on, we have some therapy to start. Stage One: The Nervwracking Stage.

"That doesn't sound too good."

Astrid ignored the comment. "You need a drastic change in your appearance, it will make you fell so much better. I'm thinking hair...Maybe about as short as mine, maybe a little shorter."

Regina unconciously touched her hair, but decided not to mull over the issue for too long "Okay. Let's do it."

The blonde German woman pulled a simple wooden chair from the kitchen and set in in the middle of the room. Regina sat and watched as her friend grabbed some scissors from a drawer near the tiny closet that she and Klaus shared. Astrid found a rubber band somewhere in the small room and tied Regina's hair back into a ponytail.

"Wait, before we start." She left Regina sitting in the middle of the room and walked out of the door. After a few minutes, she returned with a record and a record player in hand.

"We have such nice neighboors." The music turned out to be a German girl group. They all had very nice voices, or at least Regina thought they did, saying as she had no idea what the hell they were talking about or even if some of the music was singing or just instruments.

Astrid began to sing along as she chopped Regina's hair. When she cut off the ponytail, Regina shook her head feeling exponentially lighter. It took longer than Regina had expected it to, but then again, she had always had really thick and very long hair.

Half and hour later Regina looked completely different. She had a bit of wispy bang in the front, and it just got shorter from there. It was very spiky, but not overly, because the hair was so short ti only stuck up a little bit. The back was cut very high, with one inch tendrils on each side. The british girl shook her head, enjoying the sensation of having practically nothing there. She ran into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Astrid! This is amazing! I love it! Thank you so much!" She returned to the main room and hugged her friend.

"Now, Stage two: The Inexplicably Fun Stage. Some serious abstract painting."

"I like abstract painting. Abstract painting is cool." Regina helped Astrid set up a huge canvas that she had pulled from their downstairs storage.

They pulled out the paints and started to go at it. Paint was thrown at the white surface, smeared, even kicked. When the two girls started to paint each other, they knew that it was time to return the record player. The neighboors probably wouldn't be so pleasant if their music player was covered in rainbow paint...

"I like it. I feel like it's a...Mystery Tour. Like you don't know where you're going until you get there." Regina was smoking a cigarette and she and Astrid stared at their new piece of work.

"Now, are you ready for stage three?"

"Absolutely." The Brit extinguished her ciggie in the ashtray.

"This is the Let's Go Eat and then Take You Back to the Hotel because it's Getting Late Stage." Regina laughed, and they went downstairs to the cafe in their paint-splattered clothing.

**XxXxXx**

Ringo heard Regina and Astrid before he saw them. When the two girls busted through the door the first thing Ringo noticed was the colours on their clothes. The second thing he noticed was his sister's hair.

"I think... I think I like it. But, you might have to give me a few years before I decide..." He said hugging his twin

"I love it. And Astrid is amazing, and I'm really tired." Regina fell onto her bed

"Well, I suppose I'm off. See you later Reg, bye Ringo."

Regina waved at her friend, and then went back to being exhausted. At least Astrid therapy really worked.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Look at me! I'm back! I'm really sorry this took so long! Anyway, R&R and cheers! **

Regina was up with the sun. Sometime yesterday she had decided that Rory could screw himself. She just didn't care. It still hurt that someone would do that to her, but she decided not to dwell on the subject. There wasn't really any point, it wasn't like Regina was going to get him back, and now she had new friends.

The young woman peered out the window of the hotel and shivered in the morning chill. She put on a comfy cotton sweater with a corduroy skirt and tights. Regina walked past her snoring brother and tip-toed out the door. She made her way to the hotel garden and walked around. She bumped into someone as she was walking and looked up.

"Seems to me that we have a habit of bumping into each other." George looked at Regina

"I guess we do. Didn't think you'd be an early riser." Regina turned and started to walk with the young man

"Your hair looks great."

"Thanks. Astrid did it yesterday."

"Wow! Well, I like it!" He smiled

"George, you're so sweet." Regina laughed

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, it's our last day in Hamburg, do you and Ringo was to spend the day with us?" George asked out of the blue

"That would be gear! I'm sure he'd love to! I'll ask him just as soon as he stops snoring and has some coffee."

"Does he snore?"

"Are kidding me?! With that trumpet, how could he not?" The two friends laughed as they turned the corner back to the hotel.

"See you at noon?" George smiled

"Absolutely."

Regina went back into her hotel room feeling slightly refreshed and slightly nervous about the upcoming afternoon. She decided that six o'clock wouldn't be the nicest time to wake Ringo up, as he'd never been an early riser, so she grabbed her book and sat at the window.  
The next couple of hours went by really fast, and before she knew it "The Nonexistent Knight" was now one that existed and ended on page 457. Regina thought that it was now a moderately reasonable hour to bother her twin and so she did so.

"Richard Starkey, you sleep really late." She practically yelled into his ear.

The young man practically jumped out of his skin and frantically looked around for a moment. "Jeez Reg!"

But Regina didn't hear her brother as she was cracking up on the floor. "Your face!" She choked out between laughs. Before she could say anything else there was a pillow being whacked over the top of her head.

"It's on Richard!" The young woman grabbed a menacing looking pillow from the bed and cried "En garde!"

**XxXxXx**

George opened the door to the hotel room just down the way from Regina's. He had spent a little while longer exploring the Hamburg morning before he had gone back to the hotel. He figured Paul or Stu would probably be up and he could tell them that Ringo and Regina were coming over later. He opened the door to a very quiet room, and saw that all the boys were still very asleep. George chuckled to himself and looked for an unoccupied surface to sit on. He ended up on the arm of the couch and accidentally woke up Stu.

"George Fucking Harrison, stop being awake will ya? I'm trying to get me some shut eye."

"Yeah, well yeh might have if you hadn't stayed up drinking all night with Lennon over there."

John piped in "Well, maybe we could catch up if you two would shut yer gobs over there!"

Within a few minutes everyone was up and pillows were being thrown every which way and boys yelling insults at the top of their lungs at each other. The people next door probably thought there was some wild teenage party, and were probably getting very annoyed, but The Beatles didn't care.

When things in both the hotel rooms had calmed down and there were feathers everywhere, it was close to noon. The boys decided they should probably get around to cleaning up if they were going to have visitors. Pete decided that he was going to sleep through the pillow fight and got up when John yelled something about feathers up his nose.

"Jesus Christ, what happened out here?" Pete muttered, running his hand through his hair which looked strangely like a meringue.

"Lennon started it." George said

"Harrison did it!" Lennon yelled

"Stu did it!" Yelled Stu

"Oh, by the way Pete, Ringo and Regina are coming over today." Paul was the first one to say anything important.

"Astrid and Klaus too?" Pete asked

"Maybe we should invite them. But I don't know where they live." Stu said, a big smile on his face

"I'm sure Regina will know. I'll go ask." George trickily got out of cleaning up feathers and went to find out.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Ringo get it, I'm reading." Regina yelled into the smallish kitchen

"Fine. Just be that way." The young man stuck his tongue out at his sister as he walked by.

Ringo opened the door to see George Harrison standing, feathers in his hair. "Good grief, is it twelve already?"

"Naw, I was just wondering if Regina knew where Astrid and Klaus lived. We wanted to invite them too."

Regina didn't lift her head up from her book as she yelled the directions to George "Go down to the nearest exceedingly crowded, dangerous bus stop and get on the bus. Take it seven stops and then look for a little cafe and go up the stairs."

"Come again?" George stepped into the room.

"You could just call..." Ringo piped in

"Well, that would make sense." Regina smiled and went back to her book as George borrowed their phone.

She sneaked a look at him. He was fiddling with the phone chord waiting for someone to pick up. His dark brown hair fell messily around his face, he obviously hadn't gotten around to greasing it yet. A few feathers stood out against the dark colour of his hair and Regina wondered whether a bird had fell on them or if she and her brother hadn't been the only ones in a pillow fight.

She quickly looked away, not wanting him to catch her staring.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Yay it's the next chapter! Hope you're enjoying so far. Lots of stuff happens here, so go read!**

Regina and Ringo went to the room a few doors down from them and knocked on the door. A _very _happy John Lennon opened it for them. He had a bottle of beer in one hand and a shirt in the other. Regina laughed at him and walked in the door. She went over to George.

"How much has he had to drink? It's just barely after twelve."

"Probably about three. He'll crash in a while and be exhausted for the show, but it'll be alright." They both laughed as John started prancing around the hotel room.

Ringo had started up a conversation with Pete and Paul discussing some of their favourite musicians and Stu began dancing with John in a much less intoxicated manner. Regina overheard part of her brother's conversation.

"Man, if there wasn't an Elvis, I don't think the guys and I would have gotten together." Pete mused

"See, I can appreciate Elvis, I mean without him, who of us would be here? But I can't say I like him..." Ringo had never liked Elvis, it had always been one of those things that siblings fought over. Regina _loved _Elvis, he was an amazing singer, and the hair didn't hurt either.

"Elvis is amazing. Deal with it, brother." Reggie stuck her tongue out at Ringo.

Just then the door rang and the now extremely loud and happy Lennon opened the door to Astrid and Klaus.

"Hello John." Astrid and Klaus then noticed the newly opened bottle in his hand and shared and understanding look with everyone in the room. They managed to push their way past the very drunken twenty year old and into the room.

Like a magnet to it's opposite charge, Stu made his way to Astrid. They started up a conversation as they sat on the couch. Klaus came over to Regina and George.

"Hiya Klaus. How's life?" Regina asked passively

"Complex, as per the usual." He wiped his hand across his forehead leaving a black streak

"Been painting I see." George smiled

Klaus laughed "Got into it today. The wall just looked so boring, I had to do something about it."

"Sounds like fun!" Regina rubbed the paint of Klaus's forehead.

Suddenly a horrible dissonance sounded around the room and everyone turned toward the sound. John's head had just smashed on to the piano and he was snoring.

"Told you he would crash." George muttered

Regina burst out laughing at the joke and everyone turned their heads toward her. Pretty soon the room was filled with laughter.

**XxXxXx**

By five in the evening, everyone was starving. Well, everyone except John, who was very asleep.

"Astrid, Klaus, where can we get some decent food in this town?" George asked

"Downstairs at the front desk when you ask for room service in your lovely attempt at a German accent." Astrid retorted

"And here I was coming to Germany hearing that it has some of the best food..." Paul grumbled

"Why don't we cook something?" Regina smiled

Everyone in the room looked at her like she was insane.

Pete lovingly put his arm around Regina. "Now Reg, do you really think any of us, can cook to save our lives?"

"Well, no. But I can." Regina grabbed George's hand and they made their way downstairs.

The two of them went to the nearest market, which was about a block away. Regina marched her way up and down the aisles and picked out things the looked moderately like stuff she had cooked with before.  
After a few minutes she realized the George was somewhere behind her. She sighed, smiled, and went back to find her friend. She wandered up and down aisles until she found George, with his own basket, picking up what appeared to be crisps, beer, crisps, and more beer.

"Jesus Christ George Harrison have you ever had a decent meal in your life?" The young man looked up and grinned a toothy grin

"Yeah, too many of 'em. That's why we need this." He held up the basket, looking like a five-year old holding out a lolly to his mum.

Regina sighed, looked like they were having crisps and beer for dinner. At least the boys were. "Well, come on then."

**XxXxXx**

"Great dinner, Reg." Pete said getting up from the tiny kitchen table

"Yeah, Reg, fab." Stu said, with Astrid in tow.

The rest of the boys got up and left her to clear up the table. She smiled to herself, knowing that they were off to eat some junk food and take one too many swigs of alcohol before they went on stage. She started to grab the half empty plates and scrape them into the minuscule sink when she felt an arm on her shoulder.

"Want some help?" George asked

"Actually," Regina started turning around to George "yes." She promptly handed him all the plates she had been holding "Scrape those into the sink, rise 'em off and then leave them for service I suppose..."

George started cleaning and Regina went back to the table, but not before taking her makeshift apron off (a towel from the bathroom) and dicreetly slipping it around George's waist.

"There, now you look the part! Miss, will you grab me a sponge from the sink?" Regina pretended to be some snooty waitress, but couldn't make it through the sentence without laughing at how ridiculous George looked.

He then attempted to give her a sassy hip-thing, which failed and made Regina's face turn an even redder red. George came over to her and grabbed her waist. Before Regina knew what was happening they were nose to nose. Her face returned to its normal colour.

"George I-" Before she could protest he kissed her, just a little peck, but it was a kiss.

The young Beatle bolted it out of the kitchen, forgetting to take his towel off, and left Regina standing, hands covered in soapy water from the dishes.

**AN: So that was really sucky, and I apologize. *curls into a ball* please don't hate me. My muse is gone, but I wanted to get a chapter up. Anyway, better stuff coming soon, and sorry about the sporadic posting...**


	13. Chapter 13

**An: And we go back to Liverpool in this chapter, well some of us do...  
And I have no excuse for the incredibly late updates... Well I do and it's called Vlogbrothers, but that's no an excuse to stop writing too... I'M SORRY!  
****Do I look like I own The Beatles? Heloooo they were musicians not prostitutes.**

The show was great that night, everyone rocked the Hamburg house. Regina kept catching George's eyes and quickly looking away, she didn't know what happened in the kitchen and she didn't think she was ready to find out yet. She didn't want to think about entering a relationship yet, much less with a musician. It's not like she was over Rory. Not even close. But she was okay standing in a mob of people dancing to her wonderful boys.

Then _they _came on. Rory Storm and the Hurricanes were met with huge applause, especially from a certain young blonde girl near the front of the stage. Rory was flat, they all were that night. Regina periodically cringed at the notes coming from the stage, and after the first song, she excused herself from the mass of teenagers and went outside.

"Reg?" A voice said from behind her.

She turned around as was face to face with Alan Caldwell himself.

"Nope." She said firmly "Go. Now. Don't want to see you."

"C'mon. Y-you gotta liste-listen to m-me. P-p-please." Rory always stuttered more when he was nervous

"No means no, Alan. Go the hell away."

"You heard what she said, man. Get out of here." George's voice seemed to appear from nowhere

"George Harrison stay the hell out of this. This isn't your fight." Regina growled wirhout looking away from Alan.

"You heard the lady. You're not welcome here." Alan's angry voice started to surface and his stutter vanished.

"And _you, _you lying bastard get the hell away from me or I _will _call the fucking police." Regina yelled into the young man's face.

He shrunk down as if some crazy, yeti-monster was coming down from the top of some snowy mountain to eat his face off.

"I j-just wanted to s-say I'm s-s-sorry and try to make it up to ya."

"Yeah, well _that _worked well. For the last fucking time. Get. Away. From. Me. Now." Regina was ready to start crying at this point in time and had to hold it together.

Alan shrunk away more if more shrinking was even possible. He finally turned his back and walked away from Regina and George, his shoulders slouching so far he looked as if he were about to fall over and die or something.  
George put his hand on Regina's shoulder and she whipped around to greet him with a tearful stare.

"You shouldn't have done that." George tried to say something but Regina cut him off. "Please, just go. I need some time. Please, George." The young man kissed her forehead ad walked reluctantly into the club.

Regina leaned her head against the brick wall and took in a deep breath, the smell of carcinogens filling her nose and mouth. The tears came streaming down her face and she put her head in her hands. How much longer was she going to have to put up with men? She didn't want to see another one for the rest of her life, much less ever be in a relationship with one.

The bed that greeted her when she returned to the hotel was the most welcoming thing she had seen all day, next to the book that was lying, seemingly doing the splits, on the bed. Regina collapsed into the soft mattress and picked up her book and began to read. The young woman melted into the world of fantasy being created around her and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

**XxXxXx**

"Reg, we have to go. It's time to go back to Liverpool. Our train leaves in two hours." A voice broke through Regina's deep sleep.

She groggily opened her eyes to be greeted with the overly large nose of her brother. Regina blinked a few times before the words registered in her head. After that, the night before came rushing back to her.

"Shit..." She muttered when she saw her book lying neatly closed next to her, with no page marking to be seen for at least 300 pages.

Contrary to popular belief, a hot shower did not help Regina that morning. Her face just became red and blotchy and the rest of her was just hot. Nor, did she suspect, would leaving Astrid for a dreary, small, industrial town in England, help her emotional state.

Bags were packed and hotel rooms were closed and locked. Downstairs, Ringo and Regina bumped into the Quarrymen, checking out, at apparently the same time. Astrid and Klaus were also there, Astrid attached to Stu's hip and Klaus to George's. Regina almost giggled to herself, she kind of saw George and Klaus together... She caught George's eye and quickly looked down at the floor, but it was too late, he was on his way over to her.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. I know it wasn't my place, I just-" He began

Regina put a finger to his lips "I know. I'm sorry too. It was just too much for me to handle right then."

"We're okay then?" George asked, his eyes full of worry

"Of course we are, silly goose. Now go talk to Klaus, you aren't going to see him for a while." Regina lovingly pushed the young man away toward the other man who was awaiting his return.

A few minutes later Astrid happened to pull herself away from the superglue that was holding she and Stu together and make her way over to Regina. They looked at each other for a minute before Regina realized that she knew what happened last night and was silently asking if she was okay. The young British woman fought the urge to break down again and hugged her friend tightly. When then broke apart, Astrid pulled something out of her bag and handed it to Regina. She looked at it for a moment before opening the oddly shaped package. Inside lay a Kodak Retina Reflex III 35mm camera. One of the best German cameras on the market.

"You needed something better than that crappy Brownie you had." Astrid smiled

Regina didn't know what to say. She'd been saving up for something like this for over three years, and suddenly it had fallen into her lap. "Astrid... Oh my gosh, thank you so much... I-I don't know what to say."

"I also wrote you this, but open it on the train." Astrid handed her a long white envelope presumably containing a letter of some sort.

"Thank you so much. You have to come visit us in Liverpool soon! That way you can see Stu..." Regina noticed a change in Astrid's expression as she made her comments

"Actually, Reg, Stu is staying here... He's told the boys. But yeah, he's going to come live with me."

"Astrid! That's great! I'm really happy for you." Regina grinned with all her might, but couldn't help but wonder where Klaus was going to go.

"Don't worry about Klaus. He's going to live with another friend of his. And it's not like I'm going to abandon him, you know that." Astrid noticed Regina's glance in the direction of Klaus and George.

"Reg! We have to go! Come on, you can be all sappy over the telephone." Ringo called to his sister.

Regina kissed Astrid on the cheek and made her way to her brother and the other musicians.

"We're on the same train as Pete, George, Paul, and John. At least we'll have something fun to do." Ringo smiled as they left the hotel

**XxXxXx**

Regina opened the letter from Astrid as soon as the train started to move away from the station.

_Regina,  
I'm so terribly happy that I've met you. In your short time in Hamburg I feel as if I have gained a sister. Thank you for that. I am sure that we will see each other again very soon, but I am equally as sure that you must hear a few of the things I have to say to you.  
You are a wonderfully talented young woman and I know that you will go very far in your life, but, my dearest friend, do not turn a cold shoulder to the opposite sex. Some of the men we women end up with aren't so great, but look at Stu and Klaus. They're wonderful and you just have to hope that you will find the right one. You will fund someone Regina, I think you already have, but forget that I even said that. Someone will cross your path and you will be the happiest women on Earth. For now, take some beautiful pictures with that new camera.  
My love,  
Astrid _

The young British woman read over the letter three times before putting it back in her envelope. What could Astrid mean by the fact that she had already found someone? None the less, the letter made her past two days much more tolerable. Regina smiled to herself and looked out the window.

"I'll be back. Do you want any food Reg?" Ringo asked, getting up from his seat

"Umm... Maybe... Oh just bring me something why don't you?" She teasingly swatted her brother as he walked toward the buffet car.

Regina went back to staring out the window and thinking up stories in her head. A few minutes later, someone sat back down, presumably Ringo, and sighed.

"Hey." George said

The young woman was jolted out of her dreamy state by a different voice "Oh! Sorry, I thought you were Ringo. Hiya."

"How are you?" George asked, looking awkwardly tense.

"Tired, but ultimately fine. Did you see the camera that Astrid gave me?" George shook his head. Regina pulled it out and smiled again at its beauty.

"It's wonderful. I'm sure it will suit you extremely well."

"George, what's going on? You're so...so tense." Regina put a hand on his shoulder

"I'm just still worried that I really hurt you last night... And I-I feel really bad about it."

"Hey, hey, look at me," Regina met George's deep, brown eyes. (it's fine. Look, I'm not upset. I was just stressed last night, and I didn't want to have anything to do with stupid-face. I promise it's okay. Stop worrying your pants off, I can see them getting looser." Regina smiled when George laughed at her last remark.

"Okay. I guess I better go tighten my belt then." George smiled and went back to his seat with Pete.

**XxXxXx**

The rest of the train ride passed fairly quickly, and the only exiting thing that happened was a very competitive card game with John that ended with lots of yelling and a conductor telling them, in much nicer terms, to shut their loud faces and just ride the train.

Liverpool seemed so dreary and grey compared to Hamburg which, granted had lots of grey, but was always bustling. Ringo and Regina said goodbye to the Quarrymen and went on their way home.

"Mum! We're here!" The twins called in unison

"My darlings! Welcome home! You must tell me all about your adventures, or lack-there-of." Mrs. Starkey came bustling into the entryway and hurried her spawn into the kitchen where she took their bags and sat them down at the table for some "Real, honest-to-goodness English supper."

When all stomachs were practically bursting, Regina and her brother stumbled to their rooms whereupon they feel asleep in the blink of an eye.

**AN: Well that turned into a pretty long chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please, please, please review. I like it when that happens. :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: It's another chapter. Stuff happens. ALSO, I'm out of school which means that updates will come a lot more regularly.  
Nope, Los Beatles are not mine... **

The next few weeks consisted of story-telling, unpacking, and relaxing. Regina spent goodness-knows-what amount of time with Tammy and the rest with the Quarrymen and her brother.

"Mum, I'm off. I'll be back in a few." Regina called upstairs as she was heading to her best friend's house

"Tell Tammy I say hullo." Mrs. Starkey called back

"Mkay!" The young woman left her house and began walking down the street with her camera gently hung around her neck.

She hummed to herself as she passed the little houses cozily crowded together in the suburbs of Liverpool. Regina spotted a tree starting change colour and snapped a few pictures. Just before she was about to start walking away someone put their hands on her shoulder. Regina jumped and spun around to be face to face with John Lennon

"John Lennon! Jesus, why do you _do _that?"

"Just to see the look on your face." He smirked at his friend

"Well then, you've seen it, I suppose I'll be on my way then." Regina smiled and haughtily turned her back and started to walk away

"Then I guess you don't want to come to practice later tonight..." John pretended to look dejected when Regina turned around.

"What time and can Tammy come?"

"Six, and who the hell is Tammy?" John questioned

"She's only my best friend. And she would love you guys."

"Sure. Another bird is always welcome."

Regina gave John a look that said "Oh no you don't."

"What, what are you looking at me like that for?" John said looking very offended

"You know exactly what this face means. Now, I have to go, can you deal with my absence for two hours?"

"'Course I can. See ya then." The two friends parted ways

**XxXxXx**

"So, do you want to come and see them or not?" Regina poked her friend again

"Are you crazy? Of course I want to come! They're only the hottest thing in town right now. And I get to go to one of their rehearsals!" Tammy practically started dancing around the room with excitement.

"Alright then, we should have supper and go." Her friend smiled

"Mum's making fish and chips tonight, they should be done any moment."

"I now understand why my nasal passage has been in Heaven for the past few minutes." Regina and her friend laughed and headed down to the kitchen to retrieve their small slice of godliness.

"Well girls, I hope this is good. It's my first time trying this recipe." Tammy's mum put everything on the table and the three women sat down to eat.

Over dinner Tammy and Mrs. Johnston wanted to hear all about Hamburg and all about everything. Between bites, Regina told them her long and moderately involved tale.

"Oh, mum, Reggie was going to take me to a Quarrymen rehearsal tonight. Can I go?"

"Of course! It sounds like it will be a blast."

The girls helped clean up supper and left for their gathering.

"I think it's at Paul's house tonight... It's Saturday, right?" Regina asked, making sure her head was on straight

"I hope so. Otherwise I've missed school or a family gathering." Tammy smiled

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot that you started college last week! How's it going?" Regina hadn't realized that she'd been gone from Liverpool for long enough that things actually had happened.

"Well, it's fine so far. My professors are quite nice. And I do like the fact that I get to come home every night for dinner with mum. It's a lot of work too, but it's definitely worth it." Tammy's face lit up when she started talking about school. Everything about her just screamed "I love learning to the ends of the earth." Regina couldn't say the same for herself, she loved learning, but she couldn't sit in a classroom for hours on end and listen to someone talk.

"That's wonderful Tam." Regina smiled at her friend

They passed the rest of the walk chatting about nothing in particular while Regina took an occasional picture of something that would hopefully turn out to look nice. The sky was just starting to dim and the clouds were pink and orange reflecting the sun's setting rays. _Even though the film won't reflect the colour, it sure as heck will be a pretty shot. _Regina though to herself as she listened to Tammy talk about some cooking class she took for a day and then dropped because of some fiasco about mushrooms and soup.

"Reg? Where's your head? It's certainly not with my cooking disaster." Tammy giggled

"Clouds. They're pretty. Sorry. Recount said debacle again. I promise I'm actually interested." The young woman shook herself out of a daze and listened this time when her friend told her about how she had put mushrooms into some broth when they were supposed to be fried first and how things spiraled downward from there.

**XxXxXx**

Paul opened the door to find Regina and another girl about her age standing on his doorstep.

"Paulie! This is Tammy, she's my friend. Don't start hitting on her yet." Regina grinned at her friend

"Well then, I suppose I should let you in so I can get to know her before the flirting starts." Paul snarked back

"Regina's here, the part can now start!" Regina called into the house before she noticed the awkward silence all around her. "Well... Ummm.. Hi guys. This is Tammy, she's cool... Don't hit on her yet."

The five other boys turned their heads toward her. Pete stood up and grabbed his drumsticks. "I suppose I'll be on my way then. Bye lads."

The young man strolled by Regina and winked at her as he left. In the silence that followed many looks were exchanged but no understand was reached.

"So... Anyone care to elaborate?" Regina seemed to be the only one who felt like talking

"We fired him. His work was turning into shite. Done. Your brother is the new drummer." John said, obviously not wanting to explain anymore.

"Come on lads, let's try to lighten this up." Ringo was trying _really _hard to break the tension "I dunno, why don't we have popcorn and chat for a little bit?"

"Yes, let's." Paul said from behind Regina and Tammy

"We can get it ready." Tammy volunteered, obviously wanting to escape for a few minutes.

"Thanks luv." John grimaced.

"Hey, I said no flirting yet. Wait until at least nine, Lennon." Regina pointed her finger at the young man.

He raised his hands as if surrendering and the two girls made their way into the kitchen.

"Christ, Tammy. I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Regina practically collapsed on the counter

"Don't worry. It's fine. I just didn't want to intrude. We'll go back with some delicious junk food and everything will get better." Tammy started to root around to find something delicious to eat.

Twenty minutes later Regina and Tammy returned to the more lively living room with chocolate and popcorn. "Supper!" They called in unison

**XxXxXx **

By nine-thirty Tammy and Paul were sitting on the couch, deep in some seemingly mushy conversation, John and Ringo were looking at some music John had written and banging on the table to work toward an "acceptable" drum line; and Regina and George were cleaning up after what had turned into a popcorn fight.

"We seem to be the clean-up crew don't we Reg?" George asked, tiptoeing as to not grind and kernels deeper into the carpet

"Seems to me, we're the only _responsible _ones here." Regina made sure that everyone else in the room could hear her, but they just went on with their business as if nothing had happened.

The two of them cleaned in silence for a few minutes and retreated to the kitchen to finish the job. Once everything was finished, they began to head back out to the living room. George caught Regina by the wrist and twirled her around.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I really like you a lot and -"

Regina cut him off "George. Look, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think I'm ready for this yet. I really want to be, but I'm not. So give it a little more time? I'm sorry..."

"No, no, it's fine." George weakly smiled and they went back to join the society in the other room.


End file.
